No Turning Back Part 3 of Mark and Cynthia Serie
by Blackstar1979
Summary: The trial is here and Cynthia still can't remember. Will she find out in time who tried to end her life? Truth often leads to chaos. Will the truth set her family free or through deception will Josh lead her to end the line of Callaway once and for all.
1. TheTrial

**No Turning Back**

**_Chapter 1 _**

Cynthia Price Strut exits her bedroom, walks down to the main floor, into her den and types in her code. She needs to get back to work. A month and a half ago she'd been shot and the attempted murderer was trapped inside her head. That day was not with her she'd woken up in a hospital. She could remember everything except the day she was shot. She read her emails from well wishers. She noticed some had been erased. "Just like my mind." She mumbles. There's a loud knock on the door. She jumps at the harsh voice of her husband.

"What are you doing in there? We have to go the car is waiting. Cindy, are you ok dear? I'm sorry for yelling." He whispers as he walks into the room. "I'm just tense. I can't wrap my mind around why they would think that I am a suspect."

Cynthia's head began hurting she grabs her head in her hands. "Josh I don't feel so good." her body is racked with pain as she curls up in the fetal position on the floor not knowing how she got down there.

Josh watches as his wife slides out of her chair with a light thump, and curl up on the floor rocking back and forth holding her head. His stepdaughter runs into the room "what did you do? Mom, mom, are you ok."

"My head, my head hurts." Cynthia whispers as she faints.

Angel the youngest of Josh's step-daughters turn on him. "What did you do to my mommy? I hate you I hate you. Go away."

Before he does something the girl will regret Josh turns away from his step-daughter and taps his wife on the shoulder. "Come on sweetie wake up."

Cynthia's eyes popped open. She looked at Josh's hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Ma you ok do you need anything?" Angel asks softly from the door.

"NO, I'm fine" Cynthia gets up. She stares at Josh, and walks out of her den followed by Angel. Josh sits in Cynthia's desk chair. Something was different. Had she remembered something from that night? Her doctor said if she did not retain that night's memory within two weeks of her waking up in the hospital she never would. Josh was counting on that. He'd screwed up bad. In that night he'd lost it, when they were arguing. Cynthia had told him to keep his hands off "her" girls. She'd seen the way he snatched the oldest around but he was just trying to get her off her sister. They had been running after Angel and he bumped into Angelique knocking her over on Angel. Though hindsight is 20/20 and he should have not grabbed her by the hair it was done. Josh had gone back to the house to cool down, after he's struck Cynthia for striking him. He'd marched in to the house and trashed the place. He bought everything so it was his to destroy.

Cynthia had come in the house and the girls had run up stairs. He and Cynthia had screamed at each other she called him everything under the sun but a child of god. Fearing she would leave him he'd shot her. The girls were screaming and his mind went on auto pilot he'd thought he'd murdered the family but he later found out that he'd missed the girls, he'd then shot himself out of frustration. The only thing was Josh knew he would live again he was immortal. This was his second chance.

He kept the story and the news away from Cynthia after he'd found out she'd survived. He entered her hospital room she greeted him and that is when he quickly lied to her and she believed him. He used that angle to persuade the children's father to leave he promised Mark Callaway, that if he so much as stayed in the next town over Josh would put all the blame on him and have Cynthia hate him for life. Mark was taking care of the girls. Josh wanted his second chance. So he's had Mark thinking if he did not release the girls to him that he would go to the police and have Cynthia press charges of kidnapping on his sorry ass. Thankfully for Josh that was enough to get rid of Mark. He had not seen high or tail of Mark for three weeks now.

"Josh, you ready hun?" Cynthia said as she stood at the door frame to her office and watched her husband. He seemed to be coming out of a trance. He nodded and rose meeting her at the door frame. "I hope your driver won't be mad at us for taking so long." Josh had left police work saying it was too much for him.

"He will be fine" Josh smiled at her worry. He now lived off his investments from long ago he was a smart immortal three hundred years ago he set up an account. With computers being the new wave he'd had it split and sent to over seas banks transferring only what he would need for the year. He'd hired new staff her brother used to work for him but Josh had found that the young man was a risk so he killed him in the line of duty.

Outside Andrew Hudson, an older image of Mark sat on the bumper of Josh's limo. The driver knew who he was and did not want to tangle with the guy so he stayed in the car until Josh and family came out. The driver tries to open the door to get out and greet the family. The older man looks his way through dark sunglasses, and pushes him back into the seat closing the door. Josh is briskly walking toward the man sitting on his car. "That's not funny get out of here."

The older man looks at Josh and takes off the sunglasses. "You're gonna lose boy." He whispers

"Look, Hudson I don't have time for your crap today. I have a trail to win. Now if you'll excuse me." Strut gets in the limo a smug expression lighting his face. The only person he couldn't threaten away was Hudson.

Hudson walks to the opposite side of the limo. He speaks to Cynthia. Josh watches as his wife hugs Andrew Hudson in greeting. She never hugged his father or her own for that matter. An insecure thought assaulted his mind. Did she like Hudson more than him? Josh tried to shake the thought but it would not budge. After smiling at Hudson Cynthia got into the limo with Josh, telling him that the girls did not need to be in court and that Hudson had offered to take them shopping and to a sporting event.

"What, he has tickets to a football game or something?"

"No, you know the girls like watching wrestling so he's taking them to a match in the city."

Josh's anger boiled as he shouts. "That whack job's not taking my kids anywhere." Josh jumps out of the limo Cynthia grabs his arm pulling him back in the car. He looks back at Cynthia. "Let me go Cindy" Strut growls she shakes her head no.

Hudson had calmly put the children in his truck that was parked in the way blocking the limo inside their drive way. As he was about to get inside he saw Strut half way out of the car a hand holding him back inside. Strut turns and slaps Cynthia's hand away. As he gets all the way out of the limo Hudson walks over and gets in his face.

Josh opened his mouth to yell at Hudson. Before sound escaped Hudson struck him in the mouth with an uppercut. "Apologize to your wife." Hudson said shaking his hand to regain feeling in it after striking Josh. Josh staggered backwards from the blow. Josh then turns around and apologizes to Cindy.

"This is why he can't take them anywhere." Josh adds looking back at Hudson. "You let my kids out of that truck of yours. Your play date is over before it starts. I know what you were trying to do and I don't appreciate your trickery."

Josh walks toward Hudson's truck. Cindy gets out of the limo and slams the door regaining Josh's attention "Josh they are going. Hudson is protective and you were in the wrong." She yells at Josh.

Josh walks up to Hudson. "If you're trying to steal her from me I swear you'll never have a moment's peace."

"That girl is young enough to be my daughter and unlike you, I don't date people that much younger than myself." Hudson starts walking back to his truck. Josh grabs Hudson by the shirt and slams him against the truck. Hudson shakes his head where it hit the door. He then reaches around and grabs Josh pushing him to the ground. "You touch me again and I'll cut your head off."

Josh ran from Hudson. How in the hell did Hudson know the only way he could be killed forever. As he jumps in the limo he tells the driver where to go and raises the private window.

He watches Hudson back away freeing the limo as both reach the main road they go different directions. Josh had in the last ten minuets done some very dumb crap. He once again apologized for his slapping her hand away.

"Josh. Why do you hate Hudson?"

"What makes you think he can be trusted with the girls? I mean if he hits them the way he hit me just now their out cold plain and simple. "

" Hudson's not like that with them. He cares about them and he cares about me too. He's normally a calm level headed person. He shouldn't have hit you and I will tell him to keep his hands to himself. Did he hurt you?

"No, your little boyfriend did not hurt your husband."

"Josh he's not my boyfriend he's like a father figure."

"Don't you think you are a bit old to need a father figure? Beside your father was very good to you." Josh grimaced at the look she gave him. "He let you marry me was that not wonderful?"

Cynthia would never tell that Josh was just another part of her father's power over her. Her father was dead now and she never had any intention of giving Josh children she always used birth control. She had children with the man she loved but he was married and so was she. But months ago when she saw her beloved Mark needing her help she could do no less. They parted for her safety sake. She had finally told Mark that she had been living a lie. The hardest thing she did back then, was send him away thinking she had cheated on him almost 19 years ago.

Mark had visited her in the hospital. When she woke up Mark's was the first face she had seen not Josh's. Mark had left at least he wasn't mad at her she hoped. Her daughters had told her that they knew that Mark was their father she at first thought the girls would be angry that she had not told them who he was but she was glad to know that her girls understood why she had not said anything.

Josh was watching to see if they had picked up a tail. He served himself a glass of bourbon from the stocked bar. For the second time today he thought of sending Cynthia away so she would not hear what happened. They were only four miles from the courthouse now he was getting nervous. He looked at Cynthia when he took his much needed drink. He could tell she was nervous also. "Would you like a drink?"

"No I just want this over with. Josh, if you were shot also how could you be a suspect?" Cindy looked at Josh waiting from him to tell her he did not know. He said nothing. He took another sip of his drink "Josh?"

Josh turned to his wife and said, "Honey I have played that question backwards and forwards in my mind and I still come up short. It simply makes no sense. The children were home they would have told you had I even dared to harm you. You are not beginning to believe this rubbish are you?" Josh places his middle and pointer finger under her chin lifting her gaze to his.

At his physical contact a wave of nausea assaulted her, her head started hurting. The next thing she knew Josh was above her shaking her asking her to wake up. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from shaking her. That was doing nothing but making her headache worst. In her minds eye she had saw a piece of something she tried to remember what the vision was of but it was gone now. Tears sprung to her eyes she was tired of not knowing what happened. Her doctor said that she should not try to hard saying that when her brain was ready it would let her know what happened. Her trying to force the process could land her back in the hospital. From her past with Josh she did not want to be away from her girls.


	2. Chapter 2 Transformations

**_Chapter 2 Transformations _**

In Chicago Mark was working out on the punching bag in a gym connected to the hotel they were staying at. Matt &Jeff Hardy enter Matt goes to jump rope for his cardiovascular exercises. Jeff walks over to Mark offering to hold the bag Mark nods his silent assent. Though Mark is hitting the bag each punch gets harder and the last one almost knocks Jeff off balance. "Ok Taker, what's wrong usually you have more control." Jeff says as he leans into the bag stopping it from swinging wildly. Jeff could tell something was bothering his friend.

Now partly out of breath Mark answers. "The trial's today. If he wiggles out of this one I'll make him pay. Hudson won't call me back I wanted him to at least be at the trial." Mark strikes the bag once more. "You wanna spot me I got a match tonight I think that's McMahan's way of trying to keep me from going to that trial. I got more script readings and practices then I have had since I started. How many times do you have to practice saying four lines raising your fucking arms and then leaving the ring? I mean my Match is against some newbie tonight and I'll try to take it easy on him but these kids gonna respect me. No matter what it says in the damn script." Mark lifts more than Jeff weights and Jeff stands at the top of the bench watching Mark's face as he with no problem lifts the cast-iron weights above his chest. Just as Mark puts the iron back on the rack a young white man wearing green shorts comes in and starts cracking sexual jokes about Jeff 's proximity to Mark who is just rising off the bench.

Mark gets up and into the young man's face "You got a problem boy?"

"Nope I wasn't talking to you" the young man says not backing away. His blue eyes had a fire of their own a sheer determination. That Mark could respect. The boy was hungry this must be the newbie. WWE employees had this room from nine am until 12 Noon, and from one until five pm. "I was talking to your boyfriend." Mark fought the erg to grab the little snot and throw him a beating he wouldn't forget soon. Mark looked around the room and the rest of the room had divided some stood behind him and some stood around looking.

Jeff was mad and ready to go extreme all over the kid. "Mark you got a match tonight" Jeff said moving closer to the kid. A look of pure menace plastered on his face. Jeff Advanced before Mark could grab him and slugged the young man. The young man hit the floor then tried to jump to his feet. But Jeff knocked him back down pinning him screaming in his face. The young man tried but failed kicking Jeff in the back of his head but Jeff ducked the kick and swung on the young man again. Mark and Matt grabbed Jeff pulling him off the young man.

Just then Shane McMahan comes in the room. "Guys, guys, what's the problem I can hear you down the hall the people in the crappy rooms on this floor are complaining." Seeing that his joke didn't work he moves to his father's new talent that is lying on the floor. "Cena what did you get your self into now?" Shane helps Cena up and brushes him off. As they both leave the room Shane glares back at Jeff and Taker. "Taker meet your opponent for tonight. You got a practice with him in the ring in two hours."

The young man showed nervousness in his face as he looked back at Taker. "He's not in my weight class, how about his friend?" Shane just shook his head as they continued down the hall.

Inside the limo Strut made up his mind Cynthia did not need to be in the court room if one of those dopes from the state or the hospital that he could not pay off or kill got on that stand he did not need Cynthia hearing what he did. He rubs his hand across his face in a motion of tiredness it was hard to keep a lid on the truth. "Cindy I want you to go to my parents house you have already had one of your headaches and I just want what is best for you?"

"No I'll come with you and help this bogus case alone so they can leave us alone. Without me you have not a leg to stand on.?"

Josh was scared to ask but he had to know. "Have you remembered something about that night that makes you think that lawyer is not going to try his best to mix up fact and suspicion? Will you be able to decipher the difference? If not you could hurt my case. I know I have not been the best of husbands but I did not shoot you. You just have to believe me"

"Josh I'm not sure what I believe anymore. I mean you said you had an idea who would do it but you never said who you thought it was. You said it might upset me . Well if you want me to not go into that court room you had better start talking." Cynthia saw the surprise on his face and knew she had hit a nerve. She didn't care he thought he knew who shot her then he should at least tell her.

"You're going to get angry but hear me out. You were the first one hit but they also shot me. Cindy I think it was Mark. Why do you think this is his first time being back in this area for a time now? His company came up here last week and he did not. He's waiting for me to take the fall for him trying to kill us all. He has motive him and me don't see eye to eye and he's not that great of a shot thank god." As far as the kids he took them thinking you and I were done for.

Cynthia sat ridged in her seat. She hated that she could not remember who did it but Josh had proof and her girls was now with the person that tried to kill her family and Hudson Mark's father had just taken the kids to Chicago to see Mark. She had to get her girls back. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cynthia cried Strut hugged her but at his touch her head started hurting. She withdrew from him and grabbed her head in her hands. "I just want to go home." She'd be able to think at home. "I need time to myself" she whispered staring off into space.

"I'll make sure the driver takes you home dear then when all this is settled we'll go get the girls. Josh knew she'd remember one day but if he could put Mark behind bars away from his wife Josh would happily go to jail. Well he knew that was a lie but Mark still deserved his just desserts for trying to take his family.

Josh got out at the courthouse he kissed his babe good-bye and walked into the courthouse. His lawyer joined him in what could be the performance of his very life or at least one of them. With the way Cynthia thought it only took one ounce of doubt about her hero Mark. He told her he had an idea of who would have motive. When she woke up. Her girls were staying quiet because they did not want her to hurt. The doctor knew exactly what to say to Mark and the girls telling them that if they told her it would cause her to have problems with her memory and possibly land her back in the hospital.

As the driver let down the divider window he asked Mrs Strut were to. Cynthia couldn't believe that Mark had it in him to shoot her but who else would and shoot Josh too. Her mind was reeling her headache was ten times worst. With her last bit of conscious thought telling the man to go to the All-State Arena. Cynthia then fell over in the back of the limo crying her heart was breaking she knew that Mark and Josh did not like each other but Mark had gone off the deep end he'd shot her and whether it was him trying to shoot Josh or her. The latter thought made her cry harder. Mark had no business shooting in the house he could have killed her girls and now she had to get them back. As she slipped into unconsciousness she spoke "Why you Mark Why?"

The driver being used to such behavior powered the divider up and drove her to her location. He had never seen Mrs. Strut. This was his first time taking anyone but Strut around. He called Josh and let him know what was up. Josh snapped off on him and hung up the phone. "Well you can't say I didn't tell your crazy ass."

Hudson took the girls to Water Tower and they shopped and that was the most enjoyable experiences he had, had in a long while. Both girls had been ultra quiet when they first got in. Then of course Angel let open a conversation about her new friends. Hudson was proud that she was for lack of a better way of saying it. He was proud she was acting a little more her age. Angel had told him a secret when Mark left to go back to wrestling. She said even though she knew Mark was her daddy she still had bad dreams. Angelique was a classic case she was angry and says less and less. Around him she was sweet and kind. But he'd noticed her new wardrobe her sister was worried about her. Where Angel wore bright colors and hair ties slightly childish for her age she was improving but Angelique was going through a dark time in her life, her wrist bans and dark make-up and clothing gave that away. She was not a fan of much but she put on a good front for him.

Angelique stared out the window with her new CD player plugged tight into her ears. They were finally heading to the Hotel Hudson had called ahead to warn Mark they were coming. Shopping was cool they mostly bought things for Angel. That was nice of Hudson. She missed Jeff maybe he'd be there. There was so much that had went on. Sometimes when no one was around she'd scream into her pillow. Because she knew what was to come. Josh would get home he seemed almost not to leave and he'd tell her to go get the paper and send her on errands. That was ok her freedom besides going to school. She didn't dare make friends how could she trust them. No one had messed with her since her mother was shot and Josh sent those guys to collect her she still bared some of the scares from the beating they gave her. Everyone stopped besides Josh that thought made her ache.

She was glad she was not gonna be home tonight. She changed CDs and chomped down on her fist under the certain of her raven hair. Yeah she'd gone and dyed her hair black. What difference did it make? She stopped biting herself when she tasted blood. Hudson was asking her a question. Angel had taken her headphones out of one ear "Hmm"

"What are you listening too?"

"Oh umm nothing special just a CD I made."

"Duh leak which one is it. Hey, Hudson can we put it in so we all can hear."

"I don't think Hudson would like it." Angelique did not feel like sharing her music. It kind of felt weird knowing they would look at her like she was crazy. **Jack off Jill **or **My Dying Bride **or **The Cranberries** was not for the causal rock listener. Angel snatches her **My Dying Bride** CD out of her case and quickly puts it in the truck's CD player. "Damn Angel leave my crap alone" Angelique tried to stop the CD but **Black God **had begun to play and Angel was grabbing her wrist letting Hudson hear it. This just made Angelique madder she slaps Angel up side the head and presses stop snatches her CD back out and put it back in its sleeve.

Angel set back in her seat, puts her hands to her face and silently cries. Angelique knew she should have not hit her sister. She had been angry and now she'd made Angel cry. She didn't think she hit her that hard but she should have kept her hands to her self. "I'm sorry Angel get your lick back Angelique stuck her hand in front of Angel's face. Angel just shook her head no, her hands never leaving her face.

When Angel did mover her hands at Hudson's request Angelique saw how Angel's pure skin was now streaked with tear lines. It was her fault and she wished Angel would just hit her back. God knew it would be more deserved than if Strut would … She tried to forget Strut when she was not around him.

Hudson just drove Strut must have been hitting Angelique for small things she'd just gave that fact away. Hudson had thought that maybe Strut had stopped since their last encounter. But he hadn't and it was coming out in Angelique's behavior.

The wrestlers were staying at the Best Western. Mark had started toward his room for a bit of alone time. As Hudson and the girls were coming up in the elevator so was Mark. Hudson got to the room minutes before Mark he'd told the girls that Mark may already be gone but that after his match he'd call and see if Mark was coming straight back to the room. Angel pouted "I thought we were going to the arena." She whined

"I thought I'd catch him first and get you in his dressing room or back stage some place. But it looks like we missed him. Sorry sqirt"

As Hudson let them in to the room Angelique grumbled, "Yeah whatever real great plan dude, how do you even know he wants to be bothered with us. He is working." She said as she flopped down on sofa near the door.

Mark stood at his door and heard voices coming from his room. Pressing his ear to the door he heard what Angelique had said and it kinda stung but he couldn't blame her. That is just how she thought. He'd dropped them off at the hospital said his goodbyes and left. They were here that thought sent mixed emotions through him. He was happy that they didn't go to court and Hudson took them away from that. He felt sorry for Cindy she had it in her head that he didn't care or something to that affect and him leaving must have showed her just that. But he could not risk her hating him thinking that he'd shot her or kidnapped their kids.

Mark walked into his room after taking a deep breath. "Hi guys I'll be ready in a few" Angel plunged into his arms and squeezed like she would never let go. Angelique stood and nodded her head a small smile lit her face. Mark smiled back at her As Mark moved through the room toward his bedroom he shook Hudson's hand with his free hand that was not full of Angel. Angelique walks over and whispers in Angel's ear she shakes her head no. Mark could sense that Angelique was mentally blocking him again.

The phone rang and Mark walked over and picked it up Angel slid down and went over to where her sister was. "Asking are you happy now?" Angelique just nodded her approval.

Vince was calling to warn that a fan had been reported asking Arena staff where Mark's room was. They put her out and Jeff let her back in and told her. He said she was calm and he said he knew her. I believe this is the same person do you want to trade rooms.

"Hold on if it is the same person and Jeff knows I'll ask him myself that way if we need a description he already has one. I'll call ya back in a jiffy" Since everyone knew what Sara looked like with blonde or brown hair Mark knew it could not be his now ex-wife of 5 weeks.

Angelique asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I don't think." Mark replies.

Angelique mumbles "Liar"

Angel covered her mouth and shook her finger at her potty mouth sister. "You were not supposed to call grown people liars." Angel had had enough of her sister's new personality it sucked big time. "You had better stop disrespecting my dad or I'll clobber you all over this room" Angel screamed at Angelique, her fist clenched her face red and her stance ready for a fight.

Angelique was not fazed by this performance. "Just remember your little rant here when we get to Strut and Cindy's house."

"Her name is Mom you dick wod" Angel screamed this had been the most noise that these two had made all day except the music tantrum Angelique had through earlier... For a budding adult Hudson was worried about the young lady.

Mark was surprised as well Angelique and Angel usually did not verbally attack each other. There was a knock at the door Mark waved Hudson into the den that set off to the right so they would not be in direct eye sight of who ever was at the door giving it hell.


	3. Misconception

**Chapter 3 Misconception**

On the other side of the door Cynthia hit and kicked the door. She knew Mark was in there. "Open this fucking door before I knock it the fuck down Markus Lucas Callaway" she screamed. The door opened and for a fleeting moment she stepped back this is what she wanted.

Mark stood in the doorway. "What's wrong Cindy" concern lacing his tone.

Cindy looked into his eyes and that was her downfall. The belief went right out the window that this man would ever try to hurt her or put her in danger but, if not Mark, then who? She had to find out. It was driving her crazy.

Though Mark said nothing showing no emotion his insides clinched. She stood there just staring at him. He wanted to wave in front of her face she was staring into his eyes. Mark could take her strange gaze no longer he broke eye contact looking behind him at Hudson silently asking what could be wrong. The next words Cynthia uttered hit him like a physical blow.

Cynthia was abruptly snapped out of her trance when Mark looked away from her at Hudson. Before she could stop herself she asked. "Mark did you shoot me that night?" And before he even spoke she knew he was hurt by her question. Not even the big bad Undertaker could hide the pained look in his eyes.

Mark was stunned and pissed that she would even think he would even attempt to hurt her. "No how in the fuck can you possibly even fix your lips to ask me a question like that? Those girls were out in the fucking cold. Walking to god knows where I picked em' up. I sent you're ass to the hospital. I took care of my girls until you were able. No that's not it until your husband threatened to have you do exactly what you are doing to me now. You wanna know who the fuck shot you?" Mark was practically yelling Cynthia had stepped back Mark knew behind her was the door to the stair well.

"Oh no you come in here I don't need you bolt'in on me again." He grabbed her by the shirt sleeve and pulled her in to the hotel room closing the door behind her.

"Pl-please L-Let me go Mark" Cynthia was trembling with trepidation. She squeezed her eyes closed tight.

Seeing her fear stopped his words and actions he looked down at his hand balled into a fist gripping her clothes he looked at the shocked expressions on his kids' faces and the disappointment in his father's stare... He slowly let go. "Your…"

"Daddy no She'll land back in the hospital And we will have to stay with Strut again please daddy don't say it" Angel screamed

Mark stepped back turned and walked into his room. Once inside he threw a vase that rocked every time he passed it into the other wall.

Regaining her voice Cynthia whispered "Girls it's time to go we have to go now."

Angel stared back towards the door looking at her sister that still stood defiantly next to Hudson. "As far as I'm concerned you can go but I'm staying." Angelique said nonchalantly sitting in the love seat propping her feet up on the table. "Mother, if you honestly believe that Mark would shoot you, you loss more than memory that night. I'm tired of running away. I tired of being chased by Strut into my bedroom every time he **GETS** **AN** **ICTH**!" Angelique was now screaming standing with her fists to her sides "I'm never going back and Angel if you go back you're a **DAMN** fool." Angelique ran from the room and locks herself in the bathroom. She slides down the door crying she couldn't go back

Mark came back out into the hall. "Cynthia I know your confused right now. But to answer you question. I did not and would never shoot you or try to harm you in any way. What even gave you an idea like that?"

"Strut said that maybe you tried to shoot him and missed the first time hitting me instead and then you hit him. I-I have to talk to Josh I hope his trail is over he was injured and they have him on trial.

Hudson said nothing but his anger level was becoming harder and harder to control. His fears about Angelique's behavior were true if he heard her right. He walks over to the bathroom. "Come on out Angelique no one is forcing you to go anywhere." Hudson tried the door it was still locked. "Mark I need the tool box if she don't come out here soon I'm going in." The door knob turned and Angelique walked out and stood behind Mark.

Cynthia just wanted to go home she needed to think. "Well Angelique You can come home when Hudson comes back after the show. Have a nice time guys."

Hudson advanced on her shocking everyone including Cynthia. "We need to talk." He kept his tone professional as he guided her out into the hall. "How'd you get here?"

"The limo driver brought me. He woke me up when I got here. I d-didn't mean to make him mad. I just want to know what h-happened. I keep getting these weird feelings and I don't know what they mean.

"Did you hear what your daughter just said in there about Strut. The man you want to return home to kids in carry."

Cynthia grabbed her head voices swam in her head distorted bits of vision and sound she could feel her self falling and felt Hudson catch her, the voices grew louder and then came blackness.

Hudson picked her up and walked back in the room Cynthia in his arms. Mark took one look at them and ran to help Hudson he takes Cynthia and puts her in his bed. Hudson walked in the bedroom.

"What'd you do to her?" Mark asked

"We were talking about something Angelique said and she grabbed her head and passed out".

Angel came in and went to her mother shaking her. Cynthia did not stir. "Mommy you gotta wake up .Mommy please wake up."

Mark looked at his watch "Shit, I gotta go but don't let her leave until I get back." Mark leaves out the door and Angelique follows him. Angel stays with her mother and Hudson.

Across town in the arena Strut watches the chaos in the backstage area. He was surprised when big Jackass bought his story about being the security guard that he'd just beaten to death and stuffed in Kane and Undertaker's locker room taking the man's uniform was mean. "Well it's really nice when the place dose not see regulars in security I might just keep this dud for a nice game to play with my sweet step-daughter" He thought of Angelique. Getting a hard on thinking of the fear he saw in her eyes each time he tasted her.

As he was walking and daydreaming he bumped into a rather large man with a speckle of hair atop his head. "Sorry big fellow."

"Hey no problem man, just watch where you're going next time." The man moved on down the long corridor and walked into a locker-room with the name Big Show plastered on it.

"Oh jolly fun draw attention to yourself in the midst of the animal den why don't you Strut" he slaps himself upside the head.

"I know how you feel. I have gained the attention of a dude that is gonna wipe the floor with me. I saw that Taker was angry but I couldn't help tagging on him and his boy. Oh by the way the name's John Cena. Bill"

Strut had to look at his name tag and smile at the young man this was becoming too easy like giving a victory to a rookie. "I'm going to help you "

"Man have you been sniffing floor fumes. The match is set for me to win anyway. Taker will just have to lump it and like it. Yeah that's right. I'm the new Deadman INC . I'll make him famous tonight."

"Question who are you trying convince me or yourself? I sure you would love that belt around his waist. I could talk to a few people make some script changes in your favor."

"Oh yeah, what's in it for you?" Cena smiled.

Strut Shrugged "A way to hurt someone without it being illegal he stole my family. I want him to pay for my pain. Do you hear me now? I'm sure you are paid well. How you would like to keep that wealth and add to it one million dollars?"

"You're bulling me now right. Guys you can come out now Ha-ha- ha- ha"

Strut was getting frustrated. He grabbed the young man and used his power to drain some of the life force from him. "Friendly never works. Now if you be good I'll let you live. If not you shall die 20 minutes from this time tomorrow." Strut let go of the young man and watched as he slid to the floor pale and afraid.

"W-what you do to me man?"

"Simple since I can't possibly walk out there and do it myself you are going against the script and you will beat the living shit out of Mar, I; mean the undertaker. You will also go and fetch me one other person. Good day Jonathan."

John jumped up and tried to run but failed as he lost his balance. He soon returned with a young man that was a bit taller than Cena and he seemed more muscular.

"Fine, fine, job and you are?" Strut smiles

"Shane, Ok I know Bill you got less that two seconds before I call the cops where the hell is Bill?"

"With such a short time to listen I guess you should hear me quickly." Strut grabs Shane and draws more energy from him than he did Cena. He let go of Shane. "You will do as I say. You have the same Choice you can cause problems and be my foe or you we can be friends."

Shane is sweating bullets lying on the floor trying to catch his breath .this man was not normal they hear a Motor bike and Cena stiffens.

Strut reaches down and grabs Shane by the hair, pulling him to his feet. He whispers, his plan to Shane and demands that it be completed. Shane shook his head yes.

".Showtime my friends oh and if you don't deliver you will pay with your lives." John went to his locker room Shane went to Stephineie's work room to put himself in a fight.

As Mark sped through the parking lot with Angelique on the back of his bike. Mark felt rather than saw danger. He slowed just as a piece of grated ceiling fell mere inches from them. At the entrance to the wrestlers vehicles underground parking lot. "What the. Hey Bill go call some one this shit could've killed me."

Strut Analyzed how Bill the Guard moved and spoke pitching his voice to a high level. "Better you than me Take her"

Glen Jacobs came out in the garage he looked scared. Mark could tell something was up. Glen was seven feet tall and not much scared him. Mark patted Angelique's thigh she got off and Mark followed suit.

Glen stared at his niece. He knew who she was but it was weird seeing her. Though she had changed her hair color she still looked like his big brother.

Angelique stared at the large man in his mask & tight red and black attire. Getting tired of the silence she broke it with the first thing that went to her head. "Gee, that looks comfortable."

Glen flinched at her comment "Uh Mark I have to take you to our new locker room I moved all your stuff."

"What? Why? What happened?" Mark asked. Once Vince gave them a room it was set for the night and the back stage segments. "What did Stephanie suddenly want another room form her tiny little computer."

Glen walked off he was not in the mood to laugh at his brother's jokes. There was something seriously wrong there had been a murder in their locker room. Mark was following him along with Angelique.

"Glen what's wrong with the looker room?" Mark wanted to know now. He was tired and Glen walking away was just pissing him off. He grabs Glen on the shoulder and is instantly swung in the air and flipped over Glen's shoulder landing hard on his ass. Mark jumped up and got in his younger brother's face. "What's your fucking problem?"

"MY fucking problem is …" He looks at his niece and then back at his brother's angry glare. My problem is that we have a problem. Glen whispers in Mark's ear. "There has been a murder in our locker room. That's the fucking problem."

"Any leads, suspects, something to go on." Glen just looked at him and then shook his head no.

This was the hard part telling Mark who they thought did it. "The only suspect according to an unknown person is you or at least a person with your description."

"This is bullshit when did it happen? What's the suspected time of death."

"Mark it happened about a half hour ago. I know you did not do it but who's going to listen to me?"

"Don't worry about that I got more than you to say where I was and your statement would do. You're just as important as anyone." Mark pats his younger brother on the shoulder Glen still was insecure about his image. "Come-on show me this new locker room"

Glen turned on his heels smiling under his mask. He liked when his brother lied about him being as important as the others. He knew the truth he was a monster. But it was nice to here the lie. His smile faded at the sight of Vince blocking the new locker room door with policemen. He tried to turn around but it was too late they were caught

"Oh no you don't" Vince yelled "thanks Glen" he pushes Glen out of the way. "Officers arrest this man. "What the hell were you thinking?" Vince shouts in Mark's face as the officers' cuff him reading him the Miranda. "Are you trying to get me press what the hell were you thinking? You are not taking me and this company down the tubes. As far as I'm concerned YOUR'ER FIRED." Vince snatches Mark's Heavyweight title away from over his shoulder. "Get him Out of my goddamn arena."

Strut walks out the shadows and smiles at Mark. Mark locks eyes with him. Strut could almost pin point when recognition dawned "Bye my friend" now for a little added turn of the knife. Strut walks up to Glen and speaks just loud enough for a retreating Mark to hear. "You did the right thing Glen getting him put away for his crimes was the right thing to do. Markus must pay for his sins, all of them."

Glen sighed and walked away. Angelique was out done she runs past Mark and snatches his keys from his coat, runs from the back stage area and jumps on Mark's bike she quickly starts it and roars out of the arena while screaming out in frustration.


	4. Abduction

**Chapter 4 Abduction **

Hudson bailed a very irritated Mark out of the local jail an hour later. Riding back to the hotel Mark had nothing nice to say about anyone. So he kept quiet.

"She's still gone I don't even know where to start looking. I left Cindy there with Glen. I just hope she don't piss herself when she sees him in that fucking mask."

Mark laid his head back on the head rest, closing his eyes and reaching out to Angelique through their mental link. "Come on baby girl give me a hint where ya are."

Across town Angelique rides down a depressed part of Chicago. She know she has gone too far seeing that no cabs or buses are running she decides to turn around and go back to wince she came. She'd been blocking her sister and Mark. She needed to be alone. Mark getting in trouble was her last straw. Mark had not killed anyone. He was at the Hotel trying to calm down her crazy ass mother. Angelique thought of going to the hotel but she was not going to go back to that house with Strut. But Mark's Titan thought differently as she was turning on to the highway the bike sputtered and stopped. She walks it to the side and sits on it waiting for someone to help.

"Who am I kidding no one is going to pick me up in this fucking area." She had no idea what was wrong with the bike she only knew how to ride she couldn't fix anything. Involuntary tears rolled down her face. As she peered down the busy road she sensed rather than saw a truck with a long cab stop in front of her. Her sorrow quickly turns into trepidation.

"Hey their little girl, you're Hudson's kin I reckon."

"Uh yeah" Angelique says unsure if admitting such a thing was a good or bad thing.

"The names Bobby. I have been looking all over for you. You're daddy is out."

Angelique sighed, a sigh of relief. The rather large man looked like someone Hudson would hire. He seemed to be either Afro-American or mixed at the very least. His honey complexion and long relaxed or naturally straight hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He was almost six feet tall, with broad shoulders and high cheek bones that off set hazel eyes; he was cute for an older guy. But that thought she would keep to herself.

"Right now I'm heading to the warehouse to store some important cargo. Let me get your dad's bike up on the truck and you can ride with me. You sure gave him a fright." Bobby loaded the Titan and shoved his package to the side. The girl had not moved she just stood there staring at him. He was beginning to think his little dance and show hadn't worked. He tried one last ditch effort. He turned toward the driver's side and said over his shoulder "Come-on lets get you back to the main house."

Angelique liked this plan already she was going to Hudson's house because Mark lived in Texas and did not have a house up here. She walked to the passenger side and waited to be let in. Bobby popped the locks and she got up into the high cab. As he drove down the road getting on the highway Angelique once again started to feel uncomfortable.

Now for the fun part Bobby thought. "You hungry we can stop off and grab a bite. I can call it in and we can pick it up in the drive thru".

That sounded fool proof enough at least she did not have to worry about him slipping something into it if he wasn't who he proclaimed to be. Damn where did that thought come from. Was it her trust issues acting up again or was there a reason to suspect something.

"Sure"

"What do you want?"

"I'll have a burger and water no fries."

"Sounds good I myself like a drink with taste. I'm gonna stop here at this here fill-up station and call it in and call your dad he's probably got everybody scouring the area and driving Hudson nuts."

Mark got a small burst of fear though his mental link with Angelique. "Your not in trouble just tell me where ya are"

He was picking up on her emotions and right now she was scared. They arrived back at the hotel in time to witness Strut heading for the hotel entrance. Mark jumped out the truck barely waiting for Hudson to stop the vehicle.

Upstairs Glen sits and watches Cynthia she tosses and turns and shakes crying in her sleep.

Cynthia knew she was dreaming but she could not wake herself. The images were coming too fast to see. Bits and pieces of memory were flying past her minds eye, snatches of conversation; Mark's face when she accused him of shooting her. Then suddenly the voices slowed and so did the images they began to get longer playing themselves backwards then speeding up moving as if in fast-forwards Then the images slowed revealing themselves. _Cynthia coming home and noticing bruises on Angelique the kitchen a blaze, Angel's trance out, Angel running away, Strut, running after Angel, Strut grabbing Angelique and slinging her to the ground by the hair. Cynthia hitting Strut and him hitting her and running off, Strut screaming at her, their argument in the living room of their old home ending with him shooting her and her looking up into his rage filled eyes as she hit the floor._ In her sleep and outwardly she cried. She'd been living with Strut her attempted murder from the bullet holes in the wall on the stair case he had shot at her girls.. Cynthia sprung upright into a sitting position, eyes wide and searching for Strut. She screamed when she laid eye on Glen standing over the bed looking at her. Then recognition dawned she was at Mark's hotel this must be his brother Angel raved about. She put her face in her hands trying to stop crying and apologized to him.

"You will be ok. Please stop crying." Glen only knew of Cynthia he had never met her.

"H-H-how c-c-could I've been so stupid believing it was Mark"

"I am sure my brother understands." Glen said sitting down beside her.

"Where is he? Where is Mark? I have to talk to him."

Glen looked away he did not wish to upset her more if that was possible.

Just then Angel came in the room from watching Raw. "Why were you alone in the ring Uncle Glen? What happen to my dad he was supposed to defend his title and help you I know he was your surprise partner."

" Hudson went to get him from the court house." Glen couldn't lie to Mark's daughter. Not after she saw him without his mask and accepted him as her family scares and all when he was wiping the makeup off his eyes.

At Cynthia's indrawn breath Glen knew he had said too much.

Angelique could see Bobby on the pay phone she let her hand slide from the door handle when she noticed she was gripping it so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "Ok calm down this guy is not going to hurt me he works for Hudson."

She said over and over to herself. She reached into her pocket and rubbed the leather strap on Mark's key chain. She did not have to pull it out to know what it looked like her and Angel had bought for him for letting them stay in his hotel suit when their mother was shot. It was a dark purple strap on a chain with a skull on it. The skull was white.

Bobby came back to the truck and saw her staring at him again. As soon as he was done with her it wouldn't matter. "We're ready to roll. You're dad is waiting at the warehouse he was closer to there than he was to the house. Next stop Burger Junction. They rode through the drive thru. Now this was going to be the part that could make or break his plan thank goodness for friends in nursing school with a job at a fast food place. "Yeah the order is under Bobby thanks. You have a nice day"

Angelique looked through the bag and noticed Bobby had ordered the same thing only as a triple. He had fries and a soda. She took her hamburger out and started eating.

Since his soda came in a can and her Water was not in a bottle she asked could they trade. He said sure. Feeling more comfortable when he ate his food and drunk the water making faces saying how he hated water she relaxed. He would not poison himself if the water was tainted he would have just said no.

"You done testing me to make sure I'm not a spook or something." Bobby threw a smile her way with the statement.

"Yeah I guess it's just been rough trusting anyone here lately. Sorry if I hurt your feelings"

"You're fine I understand."

Strut walked into the Hotel making his way to the elevator. He stepped on and just as the doors were closing Mark stepped through them. "Going somewhere?"

"Now Markus I know you are a little bummed about getting fired but don't take it out on me or I'll have your ass thrown back in jail. I just know my wife is ready to go now. I know my kids will be happy to see me." Strut was preparing his power if Mark struck him he would pay dearly.

"Wrong answer" growled Mark as he swung at Strut connecting with his jaw hearing a crack and watching Strut slide down the wall. Mark turned to leave the elevator.

Strut quickly reached out and grabbed Mark around the leg draining him as he had done to Cena and Shane. "Follow my orders and live, close the door now." it was working Mark was getting weaker and starting to sweat. Strut did not have enough power to kill such a large man but he could put him to sleep for a while.

Mark tried in vain to get Strut to let go. After he felt the first effect of Strut's power waning his strength he pushed the button to close the doors. Mark felt like he'd run a marathon, his breathing was labored and he began to feel lightheaded. The next thing he knew he was on the floor. "Let go of me" Mark said his voice sounding weak even to his own ears.

Strut lets go of Mark's leg and scoots up so he is in Mark's face he then placed his hand on the nape of Mark's neck this would knock him out in seconds. "A Wee tired are we not? Have no fear when you wake either one or two things will be true. Cynthia will be mine or she will die by my hands and there is nothing that you will be able to do about it. Goodnight prince of darkness." Strut whispered as he watched Mark's eyes roll to the back of his head in a controlled sleep.

Hudson ran inside the hotel searching for Mark. Not seeing him or Strut sent alarms off in his head. "Where are you boy? Come-on give me a clue. Let me see what you see." Hudson reached out to Mark mentally but got no response. Hudson turned around in a complete circle. Finding a bellhop walking pass he grabbed the young man and asked him had he seen Mark giving him a description. The young man said he went in the elevator thanking the young man Hudson was off again to find his son.

Inside the elevator Strut hauled Mark up and calmly walked him out on to a floor that was being remolded What Strut did not expect was that as he passed an eye was watching him from the suit they'd just passed. The suit door closed and a called was placed to Hudson. "Thanks keep me posted on location, take no further action" Hudson mumbled into his mouthpiece attached to his head set.

Hudson moved a floor above the floor Strut was on. he noticed he was on the floor that Mark's suit was on. Moving toward the door he knocked on it and using his lock-picks let himself in coming face to mask with Glen. Before Glen could utter a word Hudson raised his hand for silence motioning Glen to follow him into the bedroom. "Hello everyone, I need complete calibration if this is going to work."

"If what is going to work?" Angel asked

Hudson sighed "As of now we have three promisingly bad situations on our hands." He spoke quietly but firmly. "Good to see you have awakened Cynthia how are you feeling?"

"Well in one day my life has been turned on its ear and I have remembered who tried to murder me and my girls, my oldest is missing and I have possibly pushed away the only man I have ever really loved other than being scared for my life I'm fine."

"Don't be afraid that's how Josh works to control you. He is on his way up here." Hudson saw her tense at his last statement. He could also see that the mention of Strut's name also made Angel tense. For that reason alone he wanted to personally wipe Strut from existence. "Our first mission is to get Mark away from Josh safely one of my officers is keeping me posted. When Josh abandons Mark I will have my man go in and asses if Mark needs help my man said that Mark seemed out of it, but he was walking with Strut. I know he is heading up here he wants to take you and his children with him to your home. That is not to happen."

Glen stood "Damn straight I'll help you what do you want me to do?"

"Keep to the shadows Strut posses a strength greater than that of most mortal men yourself included. I believe he is practicing a power not many can control. Whatever you do don't let these two out of this room."

A knock sounds at the door Hudson gets another message on his cell phone. "I'm going toward the room Strut has got on the elevator and has just gone up to the nest floor."

"OK so that must be him at my door now. ZP, be careful just because you didn't see any other people don't mean they ain't there. Hudson opens the door and is surprised himself. "May I help you?"

"I am Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod I have come for Joshua L Strut."

"I see you got my message. Good deal I believe he is on his way." You sure he is one of you guys? I mean I can't have you just killing someone that will not solve my problem."

"Ay, do not worry yourself he is in our data bank. He has been using this name for to long and has exposed his power in public. This is my job. There can be only one." Duncan sees the others watching him from the bedroom room. "Are they watchers as well?"

Hudson had never officially been called a watcher. But he knew it was his job or one of them at least. Hudson pointed as he explained who they were. "No they are my son's daughter his brother and his past lover. She is Josh's wife."

Duncan slowly walks towards Cynthia. Glen steps in his path. "I have no intention of causing her pain. I would like to speak with her if I am to do my job. I will not take her lover just to suit legend"

Cynthia looked up into Duncan's eyes and spoke the truth. "He is my husband only in name not my lover, our marriage was forced and my fear that he would kill me and my daughters have kept me involved."

Bobby pulls up into the warehouse parking lot. "Okay little girl time to go." Angelique tried to answer him but she could not move or speak. Bobby leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. "That's what I like total submission." He runs his hand up her jean clad leg. "This is getting in the way. Your daddy Strut is a wimp compared to what I'm gonna do to you. He cares about leaving evidence no problem here. Welcome to the warehouse district where anything and everything goes."

Angelique could not stop the tears that started to fall. She tried to mentally reach out to Mark but was getting no answer. She said in her head what she could not say out loud. "Please father if you can hear me tell mom I loved her. Tell Angel to hang tough and though we just met a couple of times I do love you. I'm afraid father where are you?" She felt a soft brush against her face and knew it was mental not Bobby that touched her.

"Don't cry you'll be fine. I hope you liked your last supper"

Bobby got out of the truck and slowly walked around to the passenger side. If Angelique could move she would have locked the door. How could she be so stupid? Letting this guy feed her. She'd thought she was so smart but his poison was in the food not the drink. Bobby opened the door and pulled her out picking her up over his shoulder like a child.

"Better make sure just incase you do get away from me that you don't remember which place I'm stashing you in. this stuff wears off pretty fast I heard."

With that said he slings her to the ground. Angelique. felt the impact and knew the stuff must be wearing off. He stands her up she can barley stand he then reaches into his pocket and brings out a rag roughly placing it over her mouth and nose. Angelique felt the darkness closing in around her sight then soon after there was total blackness.

Bobby felt her go limp and smiled. When his nurse friend's poison wore off all the way, she'd be in more pain than she could handle. Minutes later he woke her with a slap to the face.

Angelique wakes in pain. She looks at the source of her pain and notices that she is naked and tied to a tin chair. She whimpered "Please no more" she could speak.

Bobby licked his lips. Walked in front of her and showed her a small caliber pistil. He reared back and swung with all his strength connecting with the side of her face. She leaned forward form the blow he then hit her in the back using the same weapon. She screamed in pain.

"Shut up" Bobby yelled, grabbing handfuls of her hair and hitting her with his fist. He walks behind her, as she whimpers. "I said shut up." He puts a Billy club across her throat and pulls backwards choking her. He then hits her with the club in her chest. She leans forward almost unconscious. He grabs her hair pulling her to face him. "Strut is gonna learn that if you play with fire you get burned he thinks just because he's immortal he running thangs and can't be stopped. Humph once he here's about your death. That will…"

Catching her breath she whispers "Make him happy he hates me and my sister. You're just speeding up his plan. He even wrote it down. Once my mother remembers what he did he's gonna kill us anyway."

"You're lying" he punches her in the mouth turning her head.

Angelique reels from his punch and is welcoming the darkness that is slowly crowding her vision. He is still talking his voice is beginning to sound far off. She feels another blow to the head and the welcomed darkness comes.

In the empty hotel on the floor Mark hears his daughter's voice in his head. He's so tired but something she said made him fight to stay awake. Blocking Angel he sent his love to Angelique. She seemed to fade he passed out feeling as though he's failed her.


	5. Powerful Link

_**CHapter 5 Powerful Link**_

Bobby paced in front of Angelique's bound prone form, he was livid she had to be lying to save her life? He watched her sleep rubbing his finger along her face. How could someone not care about someone as lovely as this? He stood and looked around the warehouse this was no place for such innocence to die. If he was going to do this it had to be big. He'd make Strut care. Strut just had to care. One more look at the girl gave him an idea. He called his partner.

"Don't speak no I need you to help me. I have kidnapped his oldest daughter tell me how do I get him to give us his position. Are you in or not? I'm going to take what belongs to me. I think if we both confront Strut he will have to give us what we want. I have one of his prized possessions. We finally have the upper hand."

Ann Lee hid her fear. She wanted her freedom and if Bobby could get Strut to give them their freedom with out killing them she was in. "Have you lost your mind? Strut will destroy you. If he finds out what you have done. Is the girl ok?"

"She'll be fine if I let her live. I have her in Struts own warehouse. We will invite him to a meeting that way we will have the element of surprise all I need you to do is get him here. I'm sure you're good for at least that."

"If you kill her now we will lose our bait. I'll get Strut. You just be ready."

Ann Lee hangs up and dials Josh. "Hello, Josh we have trouble. I believe Bobby has lost what is left of his senses. He has kidnapped your oldest daughter and is keeping her in your warehouse. If he kills her there, your reputation and very freedom is at stake.

Josh was on his way to Mark's hotel room to collect his wife. "I'm on my way be downstairs at this address in tem minutes. If your not there I will assume that you are on his side in causing me grief." What better way to save your marriage than to rescue your daughter from a mad man. Josh could see Cynthia running to him in his dreams finally was going to come true. She would love him as her child's hero. He would finally out rank her ex-lover in the hero department. Josh returned to the empty room and found it empty. Looking around for Mark he threw a small fit kicking the walls and searching for Mark. "Where the hell are you, you son of a bitch? I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna punish you. This time I'm gonna beat you at being the hero. I am gonna save my daught…er." a strange presence feels the room then it passes. There is another immortal and their close by. A chill went up Josh's back and made him itch to get as far away from the other immortal as possible. He heard an unfamiliar voice in his head say. "There can be only one." Strut forgot about threatening Mark and ran from the room, down the stairs and out the front door. His ride was waiting for him. She was early by three minutes. He gets in "Drive now."

"I'm sure we will get there before he flips out sir."

"Huh, oh yes my daughter. What a fine predicament she has gotten herself into this time."

"Sir you seemed distracted mind telling me what troubles you if not your daughter?"

"Ann I need to tell you something in confidence that you will not tell any one. Do I have your word on your life that what is said in this car never shall leave this car?"

"Yes of course sir."

"Someone like me is hunting me.."

." Sir, please forgive my naiveté but I do not understand." Ann Lee understood all to well that this was about end one way or another.

"Another immortal have surfaced he is wise and skilled."

"How do you know he is hunting you sir?"

"He sent me a mental message of sorts It said "There can be only one."

"Sir maybe you are working to hard"

"At what, I don't have a job anymore. I'm simply living off past investments. The mortals don't want Josh Strut in the police force and immortals want me dead because you and Bobby know my secret. The part I want to clear up is which one of you informed that bastered where I was?"

"I assure you sir I knew not where to report you. I thought you were the last of your kind. Could not Timothy have set something up incase of his death? The Price family is wealthy"

"That's why I keep you around; it is possible that Cynthia's brother had some kind of plan in case I killed him. But, it just doesn't add up, I mean that was months ago. His estate was turned over to his sister and she sold his house. I think it is Bobby that reported me; he knew that there are more than a few immortals."

Duncan and Hudson have waited for as long as they dared Strut should have been up there by now. Duncan broke the silence "I don't feel his presence here anymore. He may have sensed me and my mission. I have been told that I do not hide it well."

"I will track him you stay here incase he beats me back here this must end tonight." Duncan opens the door and goes on guard pulling his sword. ZP and Mark are staring at him like he has lost his mind. "Who are you with?"

Zp points to Hudson as he nods to Duncan to let them pass. ZP ushers Mark to the sofa. Hudson can see that though Mark is able to walk with assistance he is very weak and pale. "Is there anything you can do for my son?"

Duncan walks toward Mark and places his hands on Mark's chest a bean of blinding purple light goes through Mark and his eyes open wider as he tries to get to his feet Duncan falls backwards. Hudson goes to Mark asking him how he feels. Mark tells him tired but way better. Duncan says that Mark will return to his normal level of energy once Strut is destroyed. ZP goes to the roof to watch for Josh.

Angel trances out Cynthia starts shaking her. Hudson stops Cynthia telling her that Angel is not in danger she is not catatonic she is linked to her sister. Hudson sits next to Angel and holds her hand speaking softly but firmly he asks. "Angel tell me what you see, can you hear your sister's voice?" Angel shakes her head no. "Can you feel her emotions?" Angel shakes her head yes.

Angel speaks slowly "She is scared she is cold and sore, she keeps trying to block me. I see a lot of boxes and the lights are bright it hurts her eyes, she won't speak to me. Where are you Leak? Please don't block me" suddenly Angel falls backwards as if thrown she holds her head.

Cynthia wants nothing more than to rush Hudson and get to her daughter. Mark holds her hand she turns her face into his shirt she can't bare to see her child in pain. Hudson is now alarmed for the safety of both his granddaughters. Angel hits the floor like someone hit her. He felt Cynthia staring a hole in his back. He had to break Angel's link with Angelique. Sighing Hudson closes his eyes and reaches out to Angelique he blocks Angel telling her to wake up, wake up. In his mind Hudson can see what Angelique either saw or was seeing it was a warehouse Strut's warehouse to be precise. Hudson feels Angel pulling away from the link and fully blocks her

Angel came out of her trance like state and stared at Hudson who was now in one. She tried to go back but Hudson would not let her. Angel and the others in the room stare at Hudson he shivers and sways flinching here and there. He opens his eyes they are filled with rage. He had seen all that had happened and was now furious. The man that tricked her would pay with his very life. Hudson jumps to his feet and there was not much time. Angelique believed she was dieing that's the only way he was able to walk back into her thoughts and see what she had seen. She had sent Mark a mental message telling everyone she loved them. Hudson would save her even if it took the last breath in his body. "We must go now" Was all he said as he ran out of the room and down the stairs Duncan, Mark and Glen followed by Cynthia and Angel all on his heels. As Hudson reaches his SUT he turns and tells Duncan that they are at the warehouse owned by Strut and that Mark's bike is in front of it in the bed of a truck. Duncan jumps into his sports car Glen gets into his truck while the rest piled into Hudson's SUT.

"We're here sir" Ann Lee says as they pull in front of the warehouse.


	6. Rescued

**Chapter 6 ****Rescued **

Angelique woke in a dark small space. Her hands were tied to her feet. She felt Angel and tried to block her. It was no use Angel was getting stronger or maybe she was getting weaker it didn't matter she then felt Hudson he asked her what happened and before she could give him an answer from the point of her leaving the arena up until now flashed by her she could not stop the images from reaching Hudson. She was losing control of her own thoughts. She felt his anger fearing he was angry at her she forced him out of her head. Apologizing out loud "I'm sorry Hudson I can't watch that again it just proves how dumb I really am." Since her hands were behind her back she could not raise up and look out of her new prison.

Suddenly a door opens and two hands grab her by the hair and the rope bounding her hands to her feet. She is lifted out of the darkness into the lighted main floor with a cage around her. Her ropes were cut; her face was forced into the dirt. "You try to get out of here before I do and I'll hang your ass you understand me?" Bobby asked forcing her to look at him. Angelique just nods her head yes. She watches as he leaves the cage.

Angelique hears a knocking sound and believes it's someone that noticed the lights on this time of the night. Having nothing to lose she screams for help but all it gains her is more fear as she hears Strut say that he was coming for her.

As Strut enters the warehouse he uses as an illegal fight ring. He sees Angelique and for the first time in is life he felt responsible. Scaring her was something he did for kicks he's even went as far as to have sex with her but Bobby was not him and had gone too far. Strut moved further into the room he could see that all of her clothes were missing, her face was bruised and bleeding. He would not have ever went this far. She lay sprawled out in the middle of his ring of dirt and sand. She had deep wounds to her back. A lump forms in his throat as he speaks. "Angelique I'll get you out of here."

Bobby knew the girl was lying; He stepped from his hiding place pointing his police issued revolver at the girl in the cage. It was show time and this time Bobby was the star. "Not so fast Josh. Slow your roll you come any closer and I'll make sure that part of her comes your way, when I blow her fucking brains out."

Strut froze in his stance. "What do you want?"

"You know I want a lot of things. For my first want I demand my freedom from you no tricks, I also want your power I want a higher rank than you have. "

"That is easy I'm not gong to force you to work for me any more no tricks and as far as you having a rank higher than mine. You out rank me now I have no job remember, you should remember very clearly you went with me to the court the week after the shooting. That fuck-off Hudson pulled some political strings since Joshua Strut was dead after being shot in the face and pronounced dead on arrival they could not continue to pay someone that was not alive. This can't be why you would do all that to my daughter. What is it that you want that could not have been given to you over the phone?

"I want to be as powerful as you in the finance department I want your life well the money I've done your little daughter she really is not my style. I want your account numbers the ones in the states and the ones over seas. I want to be feared and respected by all the people you have at your beck and call. In short I want to be you, mince the cold hearted wife and the bratty kids."

Ann Lee spoke up she had been standing next to Josh. "His wife is not heartless she does not love Josh she fears him. Josh I know something I should have told you long ago. Your wife was forced to marry you the whole relationship was her father's doing. Her father is dead and so is her brother the only person that stops her from walking out and never returning is you/"

"If Bobby will let me take my child to her she will love me."

"Well then that simple just give me the stuff and I'll let her free,"

"Well I sure don't have it on me. Here's what we'll do I mean there's not a lot I can get at this time of night."

Bobby raises his gun "You know that sounds like a lie. Stop playing the normal broke fellow I did your fucking taxes last year I know what you have and what you are keeping secret I hate excuses." He aims the gun the marker is hovering on Angelique's head. Suddenly it is shot from his hand.

Hudson watches as Bobby holds his hand and foolishly reaches for the weapon. Mark draws his weapon. "You pick up that gun and I'll feed you some lead boy. Yo best bet is to stop moving all together."

"Ann turns and tries to fire at Mark but Mark is faster and drops her where she stands."

Bobby starts to run Hudson runs after him he wants to make this boy's death slow and painful. Hudson quickly catches Bobby and starts beating him screaming at him to die. Once Hudson beats him until he stops moving he chokes Bobby until he hears no breath and holds for the two minutes it takes for the body to shut down with no oxygen to the brain. Hudson gets up brushes his clothes off and says "I'm glad you ran back here one, it will take the locals more time to find you and two, my granddaughter did not need to see me angry." Hudson then calmly returns to the larger room.

Mark is moving towards the cage Strut is staring at Duncan who is standing in front of Cynthia. "So this is the man you have picked to love over me. A fucking immortal he's no good for you sweetie he's a killer his job is simply kill everyone no matter what they all must die. Isn't that right McLeod" Strut walks closer Duncan draws his sword. Josh Strut backs away. "Move away from my wife with that weapon of death. I shall not fight you so near my family."

"Aye you have a point though I am of great skill you may hurt them trying to hurt me. We shall fight in there." Duncan points to the cage.

"Fine" Strut walks towards where Mark and Hudson are trying to tear the cage open. "That's not necessary gentlemen. Let's try the key" Josh slaps his hands together and the key appears in his hand from under his sleeve. He tosses it toward Mark. "Get her out of there." Josh has an idea he turns to his wife speaking to McLeod. "I want to speak to my wife alone it is possibly my last request considering I have no skill in fencing of any kind." He slowly walks toward McLeod Angel runs and blocks his path. "I'm not going to hurt your mommy anymore. Please Cynthia I know that you can save my life at this point you are the only one that can. Call off your killer. Can I please speak to you in private?"

Cynthia knew if she did not face Strut on her own she would let him win the last fight and she'd always be looking over her shoulder. It was time to tell Josh the truth. "Fine Josh I'm only doing this because I have to face you and tell you the truth about everything. I can't lie anymore. This has been tearing me apart. It's one of the reasons I did not leave you, you already know the other reason I stayed." Tears started to flow freely down her face.

Josh dropped his head "I-I don't want to discuss the things I have to say in front of all you're people. Can we please speak alone in my office they will be able to see you. I would ask you to trust me but that I know you will never do again."

"Where is your office? I swear, if you so much as think loudly at her I'll end you life the old fashions way you son of a bitch" Mark growled as he picked Angelique up and carried her out of the cage.

"I understand your anger but don't threaten me." Josh glared at Mark.

Ignoring Strut Mark walked out of the building carrying Angelique over his shoulder she had passed out he wanted her and Angel out of there and away from Strut. Angel followed Mark and her sister after being asked to in her head by him.

"Stay here with your sister I'm going to bring your mother. Mark walks back in the building and is surprised Strut sure did not take anytime to get up in his office with Cynthia.

"Josh I know I may deserve all that you have done to me but I'm just sorry you involved the kids."

Josh comes from behind his desk and skirts it to sit on it in front of her not touching her. "Cindy I was told by your father that I had to keep you in line. He said that you were flighty and did not know what you really wanted. So I threatened you and you stayed. Though it may not be believable I would not have really hurt you."

Anger surged though Cynthia at Josh's words. "You're lying and you know it. You shot me you fuck-tart. Cut the bullshit you called me in here to save your life. What did you think that I would not remember that you shot me and tried to shoot my kids? Yeah you shot yourself but you knew you'd survive. I saw the look in your eyes. You had no remorse you were just killing the person you professed to love so fucking much."

"You remember even the look on my face. That's impossible the doctor said you'd never remember what happened. It gave me a second chance. That's why I scared Mark off I wanted to make everything better."

"How could you possibly scare Mark off?"

"Not that it worked for long he's back in my hair now. But I threaten him by simply saying that if he did not relinquish the girls to me and not come around that I would tell you that he was your shooter. It was quiet brilliant he was so torn between keeping his daughters and having you hate him. Well you saw what won. He dropped them off and never looked back. Look Cindy I know what I did was uktra bad. But I love you. I'll leave you and girls alone. I thought you at least somewhat loved me.but I was told that you could care less about me that you were just going alone with one of your father's plans."

"It's true Josh I only really loved one person and that's Mark. Our whole marriage was my punishment for lying to Mark. I went alone with the marriage because my father threatened to kill the girls, ruin Mark's reputation and kill me. I was afraid he would get away with it all because he was a cop of high rank and well liked in the city."

"If all that is true why didn't you leave me after he died what five years he's been cold now? You stayed with me."

"If you remember correctly I tried to leave and take the girls you hunted me down at my apartment and beat the fuck out of me swearing you'd kill me the next time I trird to get away from you. I kind of went off half crazy and did not return to the house for what was it five weeks? The girls ran away to my mother's house. You kept finding me that's why I stayed. It had nothing to do with you winning my heart. Josh I never loved you and after all the threats in the world and you trying to kill me and my girls I can never forgive you for that. While I was in the hospital you took Angel out of her special school and put her in regular school I'm glad she is doing well but I know it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Hudson protecting her. You had Angelique beaten up and now look what happened to her one of your bozos have beaten her up. How I know you did not have anything to do with this."

"Cindy I'm not going to stand here and say I have never touched the girls but I assure you I have never took it to this extreme. What Bobby did was sick and a way for him to get back at me. I came here to save Angelique.

Cynthia looked up into Josh's eyes she remembered seeing a mark on Angelique that was fresh when she came home the day she was shot. "You said that you could not say you never touched then. Touched them how besides getting those boys to hurt her. What else have you been doing to my daughters?" Cynthia was afraid to find out but she had to know.

Josh moved back behind his desk. He'd misspoken and she caught it. Leaning on the desk he mumbles "you were on the road a lot and I was horny you figure it out."

Cynthia gets to her feet. "What ever you did to me was my punishment for lying to Mark. You sick son of a bitch the girls did not deserve to go though that. I hope you rot in hell goodbye." Cynthia held it together for as long as she could she'd played all his games she served her time and he tried to kill her girls and now to find out he's raped them also. Tears started to fall down her face as she walks to the door of the office and exits it running down the stairs past everyone and down the street crying.

Mark tears out after her calling her name trying to get her to stop. Hudson heads up toward the office Duncan following him. Strut moves quickly through his office and slides down the railing pass a stunned Hudson and Duncan. "Quite a landing but it will not save your life." Says Duncan as he draws his sword."

"Come and get me big fella." Josh moved backwards until he is inches from the cage. Duncan stepped into the cage. Strut stepped in behind him. You know I can't fight you with a sword I can't summon mine, so I guess this is going to go one-sided. A pity really." Strut quickly pulls out a long silver gun and shot Duncan between the eyes four times consecutively. He whips the gun around on Hudson and screams "no it won't kill him but it gives me time to get away now move before I waste a perfectly good bullet on your ass"

Down stairs where Hudson left him Bobby's eyes pops open. Breath rushes into his body. A light blue soul enters and Bobby stands up in a trance like state. He shakes his head bones cracking and resetting themselves can be heard as he stretches (catlike) almost bending over backwards all the way. He then slings himself in to a standing position. "I was the watcher and now I am of the blood of the ones watched, now to test the blood of the kings in my family against the legend of Callaway."

Bobby slithers from his spot in the room unnoticed and slinks outside the back door closing it only enough for it to look closed. He was now just as powerful as Strut. Too bad his lover Ann Lee had to die. His first task was to hurt Hudson, Hudson had tried to kill him if he was not one of the few chosen he to would have died at the hands of a Callaway. Bobby or Robert Silken's family had been maids and butlers to the Callaway family they were never seen as equals 40 years ago. Now that little Bobby was an immortal he would prove the legend wrong he would end the line once and for all. Patting his waist band he smiled Hudson had seen his weapon and had not thought to take a dead man's weapon. "Thanks old man you just made my job a lot easier."

Bobby stealthy moved between the shadows for a few minutes he wonders how Hudson would to lose everyone he ever cared about. Bobby had lost his mother and his 12 year old aunt raised him while working for Andrew Hudson-Callaway's father Felonious Callaway the man that accused his mother of stealing and had her killed at least that is the story his oldest brother by 4 years told him when he was only 16. Now he was in his mid thirties and filled with the blood of the kings of his family. Hudson taking his mortal life proved that the line of Callaway was capable of such an act. From his perch he could see Mark chasing after Cynthia she was not his concern. Bobby knew that if he fired now on Mark he would give himself away so there he remained on the lid of a wooden create until they were far enough away from his position he knew who to go after first.

Two blocks away Cynthia could run no longer as Mark caught her and pulled her to him hugging her. Asking her what was wrong. She could not bring herself to admit such a failure she just sobbed. It hit her the minute he said the words that if Josh were mortal he could have made her pregnant. That thought made her sob harder. Mark was worried about the whole situation Cynthia had run full speed into the street and zigzagged back in forth as if she had nothing to lose; he'd almost got hit twice trying to catch her.

"Come on baby girl you gotta pull yourself together and tell me what got you so worked up? What the bastard say?" She pulled away Saying she was sorry. "Cynthia what happened in that office?"

"Mark I knew I was not a great mom but I had no idea that I was the scum of the earth."

"Is that what Josh told you? That is the thing you believe to the point you try to half kill yourself? "Mark could see that she was trying her best to look away he snapped when she tried to walk away from him. Before he knew it he'd grabbed her by the wrist holding her in place "Answer me you believe something that motherfucka say about parenting skill, Shit he tried to kill your ass in front of the girls that does not scream Father of the fucking year to me. He likes to play minds games with you and you keep letting him beat you down mentally for some reason. "

"Please let me go I have to go see about Angelique. Mark your hurting me please let me go." .He would not let her run this pissed her off. She pulled and pulled but could not get free of his grip. "If you want to know what he said?. Fine he said he r-r-aped my girls that's why I'm the worst mother in the fucking world. Now please let me go." She stopped pulling and started walking toward the SUT Mark moves his hand.

Mark was tired of her giving herself the one two punch every time Strut told her something he did. "Cynthia that does not say…"

Bobby runs from his hiding place it was now or never Strut thought too much he was all action. What happened next would play Over and Over again in Cynthia's mind until the day she died. A dark lone figure ran towards the SUT fired shots shattering the windshield and disappeared. Mark drew his gun and ran after where the figure was, Cynthia ran toward the SUT. Above them a shot rang out Mark looked up to aim at the hired gunmen and saw it was ZP pointing toward the alley on the other side of the building he stood on the roof rifle in hand. Mark slowed his pace putting two finger in the air pointing to ZP then pointing to his eye next pointing to the corner the prep was hold up in. Silently telling ZP to watch his back but keep an eye out for the perp in the ally. Zp nodded.

A scream rang out at that sound all hell broke loose. Mark went numb he could not feel Angelique. He ran toward the truck, Hudson came out of the warehouse, Josh jumped in his car and Tried to drive off Bobby cut off his head via swinging his mighty blade through the Plexiglas material of the hood of the car. Duncan charged Bobby and first ran him through spins around and chops off Bobby's head killing him. Duncan staggers away from the mortals and in seconds' glass starts breaking and power lines start snapping pure lighting and energy hit Duncan from all sides. The skies open up and more power charges into Duncan he falls to his knees and flips his head back while the last of the supernatural energy continues to surge through him shaking him all over. Then as violently as it started it stops and he slowly rises to his full height.

As Mark was nearing the SUT Cynthia was moving close behind him. Mark opened the side door and the site he saw burned itself into his brain and put him to action. There on the floor covered in blood was Angelique her skin pale her lips turning blue Angel sitting in the corner holding Angelique's head in her lap speaking to her prone form. Mark yelled for Angelique to open her eyes she was breathing He runs his hand over her upper torso trying to find if she was shot or was she just hit by the glass. Finding the entry wound he yells for Hudson to call the med team telling him to use his work phone. Hudson pulls his cell and presses down two buttons calls his personal Med team and then makes some other calls walking away from Mark. Mark keeps tabs on Angelique's breathing it is shallow but it is there. Cynthia stands at the door's entrance silently crying.

Minutes later a helicopter Lands in the middle of the PARKING LOT AND Hudson's med team jumps from it , runs toward the SUT pushes Mark out of the way and begins working on Angelique. They take her oxygen level and tell everyone that her level is 10 away from her lapsing into a coma. They start oxygen with a tube up Angelique's nose and down her throat, puts her on the stretcher quickly moving her to the airlift.

Cars start parking in the lot and Mark/s friends from the WWE start getting out with Kane leading the Pac. A long white stretch limo pulls up Mark approaches it. Vince gets out. Before Vince could open his mouth Mark covered his mouth putting his index finger to his own lips 'Save your bull for later I got to get to the hospital?

Vince steps back removing Mark's hand from his mouth. Zp comes down from the roof staring at the superstars. Duncan walks to Mark touches him on the shoulder and returns his lost energy. "IS your other daughter alright? "

A small roadster motor bike speeds up the aisle and stops in front of Mark . The rider removes his helmet and it's Jeff. still in his ring attire. "What the hell happened here?"

"Long story really short Strut and his dumb ass crew. I don't know why you guys are here but thanks but I got to go." Mark says as he grabs Cynthia by the hand and heads toward his bike on Bobby's truck Angel got out of Hudson's SUT and ran after them. Hudson rounded Bobby's truck telling Angel to get in. Mark lifts his bike off the truck tries to start it and fiddles with something near the handle bars the bike roars to life on the second try. Mark literally lead a convoy of cars, trucks, and one other motorbike out of the parking lot of the warehouse and towards the hospital most of the convoy split up and went in their own direction but Mark, Hudson which included Duncan and Angel, Glenn in his truck, Jeff on his bike, and the long white limo, Paul White were heading to the hospital. Mark knew the others had just come to see.

Cynthia held on to Mark's midsection as they were going over the bridge she thought how peaceful her life would be if she just jumped in the lake. She suddenly heard Hudson say in her head "Don't you even think about it your daughter will be fine." She looks back and Hudson winks at her. They reached the hospital five minutes after the airlift landed


	7. Anything to Get you Back

Chapter 7 **Anything to Get you Back**

Cynthia led the group into the hospital she marched up to the front desk and asked about Angelique. The nurse walked away from the desk ignoring her completely. "Miss please can you tell me how my daughter is doing?"

The nurse was talking on a hands-free phone. Mark reached across the desk and ripped the thing clear out of her ear. "You mind telling me where I can get some answers?" he growled

The nurse was afraid she sat down and typed something into the computer. After reading the screen she sobered her expression. I'm sorry folks your daughter died in the lift she was DOA. "

Cynthia fainted, Angel tranced-out and Hudson knew she really did suffer from traumatic-catatonia. Mark caught Cynthia feeling like his heart had just been ripped out

Jeff staggered sideways and fell down on the sofa unshed tears in his eyes. Kane became violent and punched a whole in the wall. He was tired of people in his family being taken by death. Hudson was on autopilot he ushered Kane out the hospital and told him to go home. Kane walked away passing his truck Vince walked back out of the hospital and watched Kane leave with Hudson

Mark was bringing Cynthia around he'd laid her on the sofa just then Sara came sauntering into the room from the back. "Mark can I speak to you sweetie?"

"I'm busy Sara get the hell out of here" Mark said never taking his eyes off Cynthia.

Sara had broken up with her fireman she wanted Mark back and she was better looking then the bitch he was holding.

"Fine but this ain't over." Sara said as she walked out of the hospital. She opens her phone. "Move to plan B he is not paying attention to me. I will get my husband back." She got into a limo and rode to her next planned location.

Duncan walks outside speaking to Hudson "something dose not seem right."

"Yeah I mean I'm not saying I can never be wrong but I can still sense her. She is afraid. I have to make this call." Hudson pulls his cell and calls his Med team. "What the fuck happen Joe? I trusted you with one of the most important people in my life and you let her die under your care. Who am I talking about, who the fuck do you think I'm talking about my granddaughter Angelique Price." Hudson was losing his calm demeanor and trading it for a livid emotional volcano. The ground was starting to rattle with his emotions. Hudson knew he had to calm down but it was very difficult. He took a breath before he listened to what his team had to say. They told him that the girl did not die with them and for him to check out the body.

"Black all around me, I'm moving oh no not another person trying to hurt me please stop." The prisoner knocks on the roof above. It hurts to move. The roof of this moving prison has layered cushion. The prisoner pushes against the roof and only half of it rises it is then slammed shut. "A coffin! NO, please don't kill me" The moving prison stops moving and is tilted so the prisoner is standing. The prisoner tries to scream and draw attention to them self a needle is plunged into the side of the coffin into the prisoner's thigh with a quickly indrawn breath the prisoner is once again unconscious.

. Hudson is looking at nothing in particular. My team said she flat lined twice but they were able to bring her back. They suggested I check her body and check out her chart from the moment she entered. If they are not lying I aim to find out who is."

"I will help you. Did the girl have any enemies besides Strut and his team?"

"Not to my knowledge. I think we should check out this hospital find out what we can. Look through their nurse registry and see if any names pop out at us." Duncan nods his head and heads into the hospital followed by Hudson. Hudson is watched from the corner of the room. He notices its Angel staring at him he walks over stooping down so they are eye to eye. "Can you sense her too?" Angel nods her head yes but unshed tears are not far behind. Hudson hugs his granddaughter and tells her he will get to the bottom of this.

A nurse comes out to Mark and Cynthia. "I'm sorry for your lost but we have more bad news we can not find your daughter's body."

Cynthia starts crying, Mark gets pissed and grabs the woman around the throat lifting her off the ground cussing her out in Irish a language he had not thought about less known studied in years. Hudson and Duncan came over and made Mark release the frightened crying woman. Mark is still cussing her out as she slinked back into the back holding her throat where Mark's hand tried to end her very existence on this plain.

Hudson made Mark look him in the eye. "What the fuck could you possibly want at this moment?" Mark yells at Hudson.

Hudson spoke with a soft calm he surly did not feel. "Markus there is something that is not adding up. I will not say what I believe right now but if you open yourself to your family you too will sense what I sense. Close your eyes and concentrate there is fear within the link Angel and myself have felt it."

As Mark closes his eye he to feels fear from an outside source that dose not belong to him Hudson or Angel. Opening his eyes he mentally asks Hudson if what he feels is Angelique. Hudson nods his head. Hudson tells him not to say anything to Cynthia because if they are wrong it would kill her. Mark agrees and says he will take her back to the hotel. As Mark turns around he remembers Sara coning from the back.

As Mark, Cynthia and Angel are leaving the hospital officers come in and arrest him for attempted murder of hospital staff. Mark takes a good look at the officer some about him is familiar. "Don't say a word" says the officer as he guides Mark out of earshot of the hospital staff outside on their breaks.

As the officer puts Mark in the backseat of the squad car and gets in the driver's side they ride a block from the hospital. The officer gets out of the car and lets Mark out. "We have to stop meeting like this." says Dan Rodriguez

Mark looks at Dan quietly asking "are you sure ?"

"Mark I know what's going on and it sickens me to think someone is trying to set you up again. I personally handled your case and you don't need all this bull I erased the file as far as any judge is concerned you never came in tonight and I'm not going to book you on this bogus shit either. How in the fuck can someone 50 miles away in a hotel call on some one that is across town and give your description like they were standing next to you. The thing about the locker room Hudson said you were with him so that settled that. Oh I forgot to tell you and Hudson my good news. Vikki came through and got me the chief of the metro division so the next time you see Vikki Ice Queen tell her thanks."

Dan was a man of his word he unlocked Mark's handcuffs and got back in his squad and drove off singing "Oh Danny boy". Mark wasn't surprised when Hudson had sent Glenn down the road to take him to the hotel. They rode in silence. "Thanks bro." Glenn nodded. Mark walks up to his room slides his keycard in and release the lock, Sara is standing in his room. "You got out fast. We need to talk. Oh and if your looking for the bitch you were hugging she left with her little girl. That was after I told her that we had settled our differences and were back together, which is about to come true or soon will be. Mark I love you and I now know it better than ever. What do you say can we be friends again? We can get remarried?" Mark just stood there staring at her not saying anything.

"Have you lost what is left of yo mind girl? You rip my heart out and have been not only unfaithful but you flaunt it talking about it." Mark turns around and head back out the door. I'm going to find my daughter's mother and my daughter when I return I advise you to be gone. This warning is just that a warning first and final "

"Blah, blah, blah Mark if you leave out of that door your oldest child will die a most horrible death. Now that I have your attention."

Mark was ready to strike her. "Where is my kid Sara? You got less than half a second to tell me where my child is I'll make yo life a living hell or just end it, and there wouldn't be a jury in this here United States that will convict me."

"You want her alive you will do as I say and stop the threats. I told you that I did not want you with that slut." Sara yelled.

There was a beeping sound Sara got nervous. "What the fuck was that sound are you taping me?."

"I can honestly say I'm not taping you. But if I were you I'd leave this hotel room and show me to my kid unharmed."

The hotel room phone rings. Sara saunters towards it and answers. "Hello sweetie. Uh yeah he's here Mark babe it's for you. Sara throws the phone at Mark. He catches it and answers but the person hangs up." Mark did not have to ask who it was he felt Angel's sadness. "What the hell gives you the right to come and fuck with my life? You made it very clear you didn't want to be bothered."

"See Mark this is what we have to talk about. I think I made a mistake in leaveing you."

Since anger was not going to solve anything Mark tried another trick he'd learned from being a Texas Ranger. "Sar I gotta tell ya kidnapping my little girl is not one of the ways to get back in my good graces." Mark approached her she backed away. "Oh cut the crap let my little girl go Sara. You're hurting a lot of people with yo little plan. This is some seriously illegitimate shit. Face it girl if I don't take you down and this gets farther than this room. You're done for. Just release my girl and walk away. It's the best bargain you gonna get. Is making my ex-girlfriend cry worth going to jail over? My daughter was already injured please Sara just release her."

"So you're saying that I screwed up and you'll really let me go free if I let the bitch's child go." Sara smiled at him with hope in her eyes.

Repressing his anger and giving away no facial expression Mark nodded. He knew the next thing out of his mouth would be a long stream of cuss words. Dealing with Sara all that would get him is more trouble than he would ever be ready for because he'd kill her if she killed his daughter.

"Can we get back together if I let her go.?" Sara said placing her hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark knew he could play mind games with her until he got what he wanted. Mind games were what he was famous for in and out of the ring. When she put her hand on his shoulder he had to resist the urge to push her through the damn wall. "What you think. You know, ok we can work something out. I mean maybe we can date first like before we got married that way you will know this time whether you really want me or are just feeling alone right now. That way you'll be open to date if you deem that necessary."

"After I give the girl back you'll make that bitch leave you alone, and we can be together. You can come home I know about Vince firing you. See you could come home Luke is at my parent's house and we'll have the house to ourselves. Your big comfortable bed has been calling you."

"Sar that sounds like a plan let's go." Mark said as he followed Sara out of the room.


	8. The Surprise

**Chapter 8 The Surprise **

Across the bridge and a few miles south Cynthia and Angel enters their house. After all that had transpired that night and finding out from Mark's wife that they were back together Cynthia needed quiet time. Angel was angry at Mark and was not hiding it Cynthia tried her best to straighten out the fact that Mark was married to the woman and things like that does happen.. Angel stumped off to her room she'd called Mark's hotel room and then hung up on him. Sara had scared the blue hell out of her sitting in the bedroom with the light out. Being unceremoniously put out of the hotel by security via Sara calling them on her like she was a crazy fan was not a high point of Cynthia's night.

Cynthia knew Mark did not like the way she loved him. Mark could have at least told her not to go back to his hotel room. Cynthia began to type out her thoughts in her journal on her computer. "I told him especially why I did not contact him at his home and he brought the scenario to me. Why I thought he was over that. Maybe he'll never forgive me. I guess it hurts even worst that he would pull this shit on the day my baby is killed. Oh Angelique I'm sorry it was you that was killed. It should have been me. Oh my god I know my daughter is up there with you but please don't take anyone else for a while I don't know how I'm going to get through this." Cynthia stepped outside her den and saw Angel in a trance at the moment she could care less what Hudson called them her baby daughter was in danger. Angel sat at the dinner table with a knife to her wrist. Cynthia slowly pulled the knife out of her daughter's hand and embraced her begging her little girl to wake up. Angel knew she had tranced. It was no vision she did not remember even moving from the sofa.

"Why don't Mark want us anymore mommy? I have been trying and trying to be a big girl for him and he just went back to that evil troll of an ex-wife of his. "

To see her daughter minutes from tears cut Cynthia deep to the core of her being. "Honey I'm sure Mark still loves you he is just in love with Sara that doesn't take away from his love for you."

"Yeah but you are much better than she is. She is mean and she broke up with him and told him their son was not his. Momma she threatened you when you were in the hospital. How could he love someone like her over us."

Mark finally had a surprise for Cynthia and Angel. Sara had showed him where Angelique was and he had rushed her guards before they could react. Hudson picked Sara up moments later. Now Angelique was finally getting medical attention at a respectable health center on a special floor. This was due to a favor to Hudson, by the owner and head doctor. As he sat at Angelique's bedside, he held her hand since he felt her fear earlier she had not awaken. This scared him to no end. He took comfort in the fact that Hudson and Duncan were going to guard her room.

Hudson came in the room and Mark went on guard "What, What's wrong?" Hudson stepped to the side and Jeff ran into the room Mark could tell the boy had been crying. He watched as Jeff laid his head on the bed and spoke softly to her, while holding her hand. Mark felt a lump in his own throat Angelique looked so pale and bruised, she had been shot, and even though the bullet went straight through, she had flat lined twice going in the helicopter to the hospital. Twice he had almost lost his little girl. Now she lay is this fucking bed with an edema to the brain which is worst than a concussion from all the blows to the head by right the doctor said she should have been dead before she was shot from the blunt trauma to the head she'd suffered alone. Then Sara kidnapped her and locked her in a coffin.

When Mark saw Angelique pale and motionless in that fucking coffin he lost it, knocking out anyone that stepped in his way. "I'll be right back I gotta talk to her mother." Jeff half nodded and Mark knew at least from outside sources she was safe, now all she had to do was wake from her coma. Mark walks slowly over kisses Angelique on the forehead a whispers "keep fighting little girl we need ya."


	9. Locked Up

Chapter _**9**__** Locked Up**_

Mark rides through the streets trying to find where Strut had moved Cynthia and his girls. Finally giving up and calling Hudson. He found he was in the area but on the wrong end. Speeding up the street Mark hops off of his bike and charges toward the door. As he knocks on it, it opens. He silently walks in and shuts the door if someone was here messing with his family he'd make them pay, hearing voices he stood right outside the kitchen door listening to Cynthia try to explain how he still loved Angel but he just needed some one worth his time like his ex wife. Mark shuddered at the tone of depression Cynthia was using.

Mark took their brief stop the progress of in conversation to announce his presence. He stepped out from behind the wall. And the look that Angel threw him was a look of pure sadness.. "Hey squirt why the long face.?"

"Why are you here?" Angel asked her tone raw from emotion

"I'm here to straighten a few things and people out the most important reason I'm here is Angelique is not dead. She is in a coma but she still has a chance at life."

Cynthia gets to her feet. "Where is she? Where was she? Mark where is my girl?"

"She's at the Jack Wong Medical Center It's a good place and Hudson and Duncan are standing guard by her door. Jeff is in the room with her. Believe me if someone comes in that room they had better be friend."

"Can I see her please you can tell me where it is and go back to your wife I just want to see my daughter. Where was she?"

Now it was time to tell Cynthia and Angel what happened. This madness was his fault Sara was now behind federal bars and if she got out she had better never come around again. Mark sat in the chair across from Cynthia "From what I understand Sara kidnapped her from the hospital. Came to my hotel room and had you and Angel put out." If that was not enough he still had to tell them where and how he found Angelique. "The officer that arrested me cleared my sheet and let me go I got to the hotel and Sara was there."

"It was nice of her to bail you out or talk to the police." Cynthia said.

"No that was Sara who called them both times. She was working with Strut the first time they were called. She was working alone the last time. Luckily for me I had met the new chief of the Metro division he did not even believe the charges because he knows me and knows what I'm about."

Angel was still angry at Mark for going back with Sara all she wanted to do now is see her sister for her self. "I'm glad someone knows you. Can you please tell us how to get to Angelique?"

"Come-on" Mark got up and walked out the door. Cynthia and Angel followed him outside Mark was getting on his bike. Cynthia got in her car Angel rode with Cynthia. Mark started down the street and they followed.

Sara raised hell in the lockup. "You keep that up and I'll hog tie you're ass." Officer Vikki Black said as she walked into lockup. She was working another case and was undercover once more. She found it easy to get in the Metro division the chief gave her much less trouble about coming in and investigating his squad. She was now working as a jailer until another position opened next week where she would be working as a supposed temp detective for the homicide division that is where the bad officer was working that she would watch until Hudson gave her the go ahead.

"You must not know who I am" Sara yelled at the older woman. "I 'm famous. I've been on sports television. You must get me out of here. My fans will miss me. That's okay if you, don't believe me, but don't say I didn't warn you when my fan base rips this place apart. I'm a star and I'm innocent you just have to let me out of here. Think of the children that look up to me. "

"I'm two seconds from coming in there and taping your mouth shut. Shut up." Vikki says glareing at the prisoner.

Sara was getting hot under the collar all over again. "You half blonde wanna be hip old fart I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'll make sure you get fired. My husband will make sure of it."

"That does it I have tried to give you a warning but I am just tired of hearing you speak. God no wonder Mark divorced your ass?"

"I'll have you know I divorced him."

"Well at least you did something right."

"Hey I want him back though, I messed up and now by him setting this all up I think I lost him,"

"Gee he busted you for kidnapping and endangerment, Yeah, I'd say you guys are through."

"Endangerment for what?"

"His daughter was shot flat lined twice before even getting to the hospital and then you kidnap her. If she dies I have a feeling there won't be a place you will be able to hide." The phone rings and Vikki gets it looks at Sara and smiles. "Thank you sir,"

"Well the Chief of the Metro division is coming down here. I heard this guy plays straight so all that I'm a super star stuff won't work." Vikki opens the door and nearly falls over when Dan walks through the door with his badge with the Metro division logo on it naming him the Chief.

"Two federal officers follow him. Ms Sara Brooks these gentlemen will be escorting you to your new home."

Sara pulls and fights against the men trying to cuff her. "Hey no fair what dose the federal government have to do with this, The state is the only one that can arrest me. I wasn't pulling punches at the president or nothing; let me go you bone heads. I'm famous I'm famous I tell you." Sara screeched

"You allegedly kidnapped the relative of a top ranking government official."

Dan smiled at her as Sara was taken from his lock-up.

Dan turns to Vikki, "look I know you have a lot to do with me getting this job and I thank you." Dan holds out his hand to Vikki and she sidesteps and hugs him. Dan's eyes widen at her touch, He pulls away and pats her shoulder. Whispering "thanks again" he then turns and leaves.

"You're very welcome Danny Boy" Vikki says softly as she leaves Lock-up for the night.


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 10 Home sweet Home**

Back at the hospital Hudson paces back and forward until Duncan stops him by holding his arm out grabbing Hudson's sleeve. "Stop that, you're giving me motion sickness".

"You try to handle to handle this crap, that's my granddaughter in there."

Mark, Cynthia and Angel walks down the hall toward the room Hudson greets then and tells them that there has been no change. Cynthia hugs Hudson and so does Angel before they all go inside leaving Duncan outside to guard the room.

As the group moves into Angelique's room Cynthia runs to her daughter's side Angel stands stiff as a board at the door. She had never seen her sister to pale. Mark puts his arm around Angel's waist. Angel looks up into her father's eye's and asks "Mark is Angelique going to die like my friend Tracy?"

Mark knew that Angel had suffered a traumatic experience with death which was the cause of some of her mental issues. Mark had never known the friend's name. Mark hoped he was not lying when he told her no and that Angelique would pull through.

Hudson goes over to the bed and bends down kisses Angelique on the forehead and speaks to her "Well little girl it's up to you. Some say you can't hear me but somehow I think you can. I'll love you to the day my heart stops beating and there forever after. Please come back to us baby girl. Your mother and father need you we all need you."

Inside Angelique's secret place in her mind she walks through the halls and doors open by themselves. She sees Strut and runs the other way back to her secret place. The waterfall she'd be safe there. She wanted to stay here it is so peaceful here, no one expecting her to fight them off, no pressure, just her and the waterfall. Hudson's face appeared in the waterfall the words he's just spoken filled her ears as the face spoke to her. "I wish I could believe you but it is safe here."

Angelique turns just in time to see one of the trees melt. The sunshine dimmed like a sheet was over her eyes. This scared her in all the time she had escaped here before this had never happened this was her secret place. On some level Angelique knew that this place was in her mind but it was safe here. IN this place if she came near the water fall Strut could not get her and fuck her. In this place she could control herself and what happened. As hard as she wanted to after hearing Hudson speak she knew that her body was in danger but she could not leave the waterfall. In her mind and outwardly she started to cry.

The group waited with baited breath as they hoped she was waking up. Suddenly within her dream world Strut came through the waterfall. Angelique spoke outwardly. "Please you can't be here this is my secret place. No please no I'm sorry what ever I did please don't I'm sorry. Noooo ow your hurting me no please MOM!!!!! pleas help me somebody help Me." she screamed. Nurses came in to see what the commotion was. The group including Jeff was made to leave.

In the hall Cynthia can't stop sobbing saying how it's all her fault. Angel has unshed tears of her own. Mark wants to kill Strut all over again. Hudson starts to get very edgy his emotions are a slip from him losing control. Duncan stares at the group Jeff is in the waiting room with his head down praying to a higher power.

A nurse comes and gets Hudson. "Have a seat" a tall blonde woman of about 30, says to Hudson once they were inside her office. "We have a problem your granddaughter is waking up the floor we will have to move her and all of you can't be in that room like that."

"Well as far as her making noise I know this a hospital but as you can tell for yourself she is not awake yet. She is going through some kind of nightmare that I fear really happened to her. Move her that's fine but my family is not to be throne out of this hospital. Are we clear?"

" Sir I am responsible for all the people on this floor not just your granddaughter. You and your family need to recognize that fact and except it."

"Nancy I know this is not what you are used to but you have to understand my son and that girl's mother do not plan on leaving their little girl for any stretch of time. The road to this point has been tremendously bumpy to say the least. You yourself have read the chart and know what happened. Is there not something we can work out?"

"OK since we are using first names Andrew fine here is what I can do I can speak to Jack and see what he says cause you know this is his show not mine. We have already been called to court on other matters and OSHA has harassed us many times. That husband of mine has a big heart but he is going to learn to draw a line somewhere." A older man of Chinese decent enters the office greets Hudson with a small bow of the head and starts talking to Nancy in Chinese."

Hudson nods along with them. He understands Mandarin but just does not speak it. "Whoa ok Jack you should have told me you were getting more heat from these agencies I can help you out. As far as my granddaughter being moved I have no problem with that but as I asked your wife, can we not work something out. Jack you know I would not ask this if I thought it would get you into any kind of trouble."

"Does all of your family have to be in the room at the same time? That, I simply can not allow."

"No. Duncan and I can remain guards outside the door. The others can rotate from the room to the waiting room. We are willing to work with you but please do not make me go out there and tell my son and that young lady that they have to leave. What is your usual policy?"

Jack moves around the desk. Types on his wife's computer and reads out loud. "There are two people permitted in a patient's room. Visiting hours are from 9:00am until 9:00pm. Parents may stay over night.

"Oh we can work with that. Here's what I can do. Cynthia can stay tonight she should get privilege over everybody. Somehow I'll get Jeff out of here until 9:00 tomorrow. Duncan and I will be on guard. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan. I shall leave her in that room. I will just leave a note for the night staff not to put anyone else in that room."

Hudson thanks them and is followed by Nancy to deliver the message. Mark & Jeff leaves Angel follows them Duncan and Hudson resume standing guard. Cynthia crosses the room the room slowly and holds Angelique's hand. "Oh sweetie, you just have to wake up. I know I have been the world's most terrible mother but I do love you." Cynthia sees for the first time the Celtic cross burned into her daughter's wrist. It seems to glow in comparison to her way to pale skin. "OH honey I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am." Cynthia says through her tears. Her daughter had done this as a cry for help and by the looks of it she had did it long before tonight.

Three weeks of rotating have passed. It is now Mark's turn to stay the night. All has been quiet Sara has been tried and put in a level 3 federal prison. Angel finally told him what she thought he'd done and he explained what happened. Angel has stopped making biting comments at him and has started to talk to him. She told him of another nightmare she'd had. Mark knew the girls had been through an obstacle course of trials and so had their mother. He just preyed to a higher power that everything worked out.

Duncan had left to collect a new immortal for training or execution. Hudson had not had sleep in days and was catnapping in the waiting room. Mark had spoken to Cynthia but he could tell she doubted his story.

He looked down at his and Angelique's hands and gazed back up to her face. "Little girl, I hope you can hear me. I miss ya and hope you wake up real soon. I've already chased two set of nurses out of here talking about taking you off this here respirator. I know you probably feel safe in your secret place but baby girl you need to wake up. It's tearing me and yo mama apart, seeing you laying here likes this. Jeff is about to lose his mind." Silent tears slipped down Mark's cheek. He felt no rush to wipe them away as he continued his mumbled commentary. "You walk through life getting all kinds of blessings alone the way. You and your sister in my life are mine. Baby girl I have been blessed so much I started counting and you waking up would be the biggest one in my life yet. Please baby girl wake up."

"Hey what.." Angelique found it hard to make sound. Something was choking her. "Please don't kill me" she whispers she starts coughing. She opens her eyes and meets Mark's eyes as he runs from the room yelling. Oh no he's mad at me. He left me here to die. Panic sets in as she tries to clear her throat. Just as she reaches up to pull her self up people in white rush the room and lays her back down giving her instructions. After minutes of tussle and bustle her airway is cleared but now her throat is dryer than it was when she woke up. As the nurses move away from the bed Mark comes into her line of view. . Pl—ease don't leave me."

Mark approaches the bed and hugs his first born. He whispers "good to have you awake baby girl. You couldn't pay me to leave this room."

A nurse came in with some Ice chips instructing Mark to give them to Angelique to take away some of her dry mouth.

**3 Months later: **

Angelique made a full recovery. Hudson went back to working full time, after taking a week off to unwind. Danny boy and the Vikki Ice queen started dating and have not tried to kill each other. Angel has not had an episode in months catatonic or otherwise. Her and Angelique have not had any usual fights Angelique donated her CD's to the Good will and has started calling Jeff more often. Jeff does not want to scare Angelique off but his feelings for her are getting stronger.

Mark and Cynthia were able to talk about their past and possible future. Mark invited Cynthia and the girls down to his ranch in Texas and that's where the family has been staying for the past three months. Mark proposed to Cynthia in a very special way. Knowing that she loved to hear him sing one night in their bedroom he sang "I'll stand by you" By the Pretenders with help from Angelique's karaoke machine. He then bent down and asked for her hand in marriage.

"Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
'Cause I've been in the dark side too  
When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess, could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing  
At the crossroads, but don't know, which path to choose  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

l'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
Take me in to, your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

Take me in to, your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you

Cynthia Price will you marry me?"

Cynthia knew this song was going to forever be their song. Cynthia jumped off the bed into Mark's arms and said "yes a million times yes "

They were soon wed in front of his friends, family and as many fans that would fit in the arena. This idea was part of a plea for Mark's return to wrestling. Vince was paying for the wedding himself as a gift. Linda was the person with help from Angel that got Mark to except Vince's job offer and present. Since Mark did not want the wedding televised Vince pulled some strings to where the wedding would take place hours before the Pay-per-view Survivor Series.

After the wedding Mark makes a great entrance on his bike, after taking down his opponent HHH he rides back up the ramp the new Champion and is greeted by his new wife. After their Honeymoon / Vacation to Ireland Mark, Cynthia and the girls go back to the ranch, a place that they can feel safe. A place they call their own a place they can call Home sweet Home.

The End


End file.
